the death flash
by swiftshift
Summary: fem!Naruto She was serious, she was smart, she is what i call perfect and she is my girlfriend. sasuke,sakura and civilian council bashing in later chapters, new chapters come out faster with Reviews and people who make interesting reviews can make an OC and decide if you want to be him/her to be a bad guy or a good guy which will be added into the story on break until poll is done
1. Chapter 1

Naruko wont be

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Konoha's red flashing death ghost

Abilities: unknown

Age: unknown

Affiliation: Konoha

Identity: unknown

Elemental affinity: unknown

Skills: unknown

Description: approach with caution if not on it's side only evidence of it even existing is the blood on the battle scared ground only one survivor has been recorded and all he saw was a red flash next thing he knew he was on the ground bleeding while everyone else was dead

Somewhere in Konoha a girl of seven years of age was walking through the street ignoring the glares people threw at her, this girl had long red hair reaching the back of her knees and framing her heart shaped face with three whisker like birthmarks adorning both of her cheeks, this girls name was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze known to Konoha as the 'demon bitch', 'demon whore' and pretty much anything with the word 'demon' in it, known to the rest of the world as 'Konoha's red flashing death ghost'.

Naruko's POV

'Don't mind them Naruko just keep walking home you don't need them, remember dad would be disappointed with Konoha if he was alive' I chanted in my head as I walked to my rundown apartment complex which I owned due to the owner dieing and leaving me the building in his will

"Naruko-chan" a very familiar old man's voice came from behind me

"Hi Jiji" I said back to him

Normal POV

"Naruko would you like to have Ramen tonight" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage

"No thank you jiji I'm tired so I think I'll head home and rest" said Naruko she was actually going to train in the underground training field she had built under her apartment complex and then left

At Naruko's secret underground training field

She had arrived and made Kage Bunshins to help her master Jutsus, Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Weapon usage to the degree where she just had to know what she wanted to do while she did other things like killing bandits or something like that

With the original Naruko

She was surrounded by multiple Ice Mirrors and was talking to masked figures

"Long time no see boss, things in Kiri have finally settled down Mist and I have just confirmed that Mei Terumi user of Lava and Boil will be the Godaime Mizukage" said a older feminine figure with a shark mask covering her face and two zambatos strapped to her back

"Mei Terumi also appears to have developed a crush on you after we explained your story boss" added Mist

"Thank you Shark, Mist please return as soon as you can the same orders to the rest of you" ordered Naruko her Bunshins all nodded and their mirrors shattered leaving only puddles of water

With that out of the way she had dispelled her training clones and went to bed with her clones arriving the exact moment she had left her training ground unpacking then dispelling into puddles of blood which disappeared into the ground

The next day

Naruko woke up early made herself breakfast and headed towards the Hokage tower

At the Hokage tower

Hiruzen was not having a good day his undefeatable arch nemesis just wouldn't go away so he was fighting it and only one thought was in his mind while glaring at his enemy '**_CURSE… YOU… PAPERWORK… _**'

Then suddenly the doors to his office slammed open

"Good morning jiji" exclaimed Naruko

"Good morning Naruko-chan" said Hiruzen

"Jiji can I attend the academy" asked Naruko with the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu (PDEJ)

'must resist the dreaded PDEJ' "I'm sorry Naruko-chan but you must wait until you reach the age of 8 before you can attend the academy" explained Hiruzen while resisting the dreaded jutsu

"Okay jiji" said a slightly deflated Naruko before vanishing in an elemental shunshin while slowly disappearing from bottom to top with a smile on her face which had the 'emotionless' anbu's jaws on the ground and Hiruzen's eyes as wide as saucers

When Hiruzen registered what happened he grabbed his crystal ball of the perv… I mean all seeing crystal ball and tried locating Naruko in all the wrong places while ordering his Anbu to find Naruko with one thought in his mind 'how strong are you Naruko-chan'

Yugao's POV

'I as well as other anbu were ordered to find Naruko Uzumaki for some reason, but I think I'm the only one with an idea as to where she is' thought Yugao while walking to the Hokage monument dodging other anbu on the way

At the Hokage monument

"Naruko-chan are you here" I asked before spotting her at the edge of the Yondaime Hokage's head feet dangling while looking over the village with the sun's rays shining on her making her glow slightly then a thought crossed my mind 'Wow Naruko looks so beautiful in the sunset'

Turning her head she was slightly shocked to see me standing here but smiled none the less and one more thought crossed my mind one of my more possessive thoughts 'I'll make her mine, Naruko will be mine'

"hi Yugao-chan is something wrong" she asked I shook my head free of those thoughts unsuccessfully nodded my head and she got to her feet she walked over to me, I kneeled and she was about to ask a question but I couldn't help it anymore leaned in and kissed her on the lips shocking her

Naruko's POV

'why is Yugao-chan kissing me' I questioned in my mind then she pulled away and told me something that shocked me even more than her kissing me did

"I love you Naruko-chan" Yugao stated and those words played in my head for a few minutes before I snapped out of it and asked my question before I was kissed a welcomed kiss

"Yugao-chan I love you too but what did you come looking for me for?" I asked and then she seemed to take in my question before putting her hand on my shoulder and shunshined us to the Hokage's office

Normal POV

"Naruko where did you learn how to do that" asked Hiruzen after seeing Naruko in his office with Cat and making Yugao confused as to what he was saying

"I learned it myself along with the other various arts of a shinobi and civilian" stated Naruko with a smirk leaving Yugao even more confused

"Naruko if you want to be a Kunoichi of higher rank right off the bat you'll have to fight someone but if you prefer or lose your fight the genin rank I could let you go to the academy early" stated Hiruzen leaving Yugao wide-eyed at the offer

"Can I fight Jiraya of the Sannin jiji and can I ask that every shinobi and kunoichi be present for the request specially Iruka-niisan" asked Naruko smiling at Hiruzen and her lover who was slack-jawed at her request

"Your fight will be in 3 days" stated Hiruzen inwardly smirking 'too bad Naruko-chan looks like your going to the academy'

3 days later at the Chunin Exam Stadium and very many successful attempts at dodging a very worried and curious Yugao

We find Jiraya at one end of the stadium and a pillar of elements distracting the Shinobi, Kunoichi and Ninja Hopefuls from their murmuring about Jiraya-sama destroying his opponent or worrying about Naruko to find Naruko in a very interesting attire consisting of anbu pants, fishnet shirt covered by a black formfitting shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the front, a black flank vest with two zambatos strapped to her back with a katana at her left hip accompanied by 4 other scrolls attached to her opposite hip and kunai pouches attached to the back pockets of her pants

"The fight between Jiraya of the Sannin and Naruko will now begin" yelled Genma who got tricked into refereeing the match 'poor brat I bet she doesn't even know what it was like to get her first kiss'

"So not going to do anything" questioned Jiraya

"Already did" explained Naruko just as several clones came from the ground and used several taijutsu stances "you should know I know of my heritage and what I know would shock you to your core"

"Okay I'll bite what do you know about yourself that would shock me" asked Jiraya after dispelling all her clones

"Well for starters I know every Kekkei Genkai from both my clans rare or not, which ones I inherited, as well as being one of the current kenkaku nananin no kiri hence the zambatos on my back but these aren't just a zambatos no these are the kubikirisamebocho and gogyo no ken" explained Naruko

getting most of everybody to realize she wasn't to be taken lightly of course there were those that scoffed at her claim but Hiruzen, Yugao and Jiraya understood the gravity of the fight 'so if I/Jiraya wants to win I'll/He'll have to become serious' or 'how is Naruko so strong' were the thoughts people who understood the situation were thinking

nodding Jiraya bit his thumb and Naruko did the same, making hand signs or in Naruko's case waiting for Jiraya to make hand signs and slamming their palms on the ground and Jiraya screaming out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" with Jiraya summoning Gamabunta, Gamahiro and while the smoke cleared and Naruko was pointing upward making everyone look up and almost have a heart attack including the 3 boss toad summons for they were looking at 14 boss summons of different species 10 summoning circles as the external circle and 4 summoning circles as the inner square the outer summonings consisting of the Five Legendary Summons the Dragons, Phoenixes, Turtles, Tiger and the Hydras, the Five elements Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning and the inner summonings were the Lions, Panthers, Wolves and Foxes letting the summons duke it out with each other leaving Naruko and Jiraya then went to a ninjutsu fight

Jiraya's POV

'Damn first the seal less Kage Bunshin no Jutsu then a seal less Kuchiyose no Jutsu this kid is good and she's what six, seven years old' I thought

"So gaki who trained you" I asked making everyone go all ears specially the 4 ice queens and the Hokage so that he could thank her sensei properly

"Nobody trained me if I wanted to survive this long in a village that constantly beats me or ignores me to the point where they tried to 'Tame' me for revenge, I had to mature faster than any child should, already training since the age of three, already making, learning, perfecting jutsu and making clones to help, spy and learn from the other hidden villages at the age of five, and meeting the kyubi in my seal and mastering fuinjutsu at the age of six then modifying my seal to absorb all the excess youki from the different tailed beasts from around the world without merging the youki completely and allowing me to cycle between the tailed beast forms and a merged tailed beast form just few weeks ago but I can proudly say that there would no longer be unexplainable youki poisoning in any part of the world" explained Naruko shocking the ice queens, the anbu, the Hokage and Jiraya from what she had to experience and live through

"You don't actually expect us to believe you, do you demon spawn" exclaimed a random Jo… woops I mean newly demoted Chunin in a rather increasingly shamed croud of Jonin

"Nope I do not expect you to believe me" explained Naruko before doing 10 hand signs and saying "Hijutsu: Senmon Bunshin" and different kinds of bunshin were seen around the field "this is one of the jutsu I made when I was five it isn't like other bunshin techniques like the Kage bunshin they have a memory relay unlike the other type of clones they have different skills on different fields and surely you recognize some of them" added Naruko making me, Hiruzen-sensei and Yugao Uzuki wide eyed at her statement

Normal POV

Jiraya looked around the field like everyone else in the stadium and found himself in a predicament true to her word he found that he recognized all of her bunshins

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SHARK OF THE KENKAKU NANANIN NO KIRI, MIST OF THE AKAI NAMI, QUAKE OF THE SHINKU CHIKYU, MEADOW OF THE CHIMAMIRE KUSA, VOLT, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING THE SANNIN NO RAIKI, CURRENT THE MANGEKYO TAI TAN KOSEI NO IKARI, CLOUD OF THE SHODO NO AME, TORNADO OF THE KUROI SUNA TO NINGYO NO ARASHI, VIBRATION OF OTOGAKURE, KUNOICHI YUUREI, KAGEGAKURE NO KEKKEI GENKAI, KAMI NO KEKKEIGENKAI, KENKAKU NO ARASHI, I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE ONE OF THE KENKAKU NANANIN NO KIRI BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS_" screeched Jiraya while the Shinobi and Shinobi-hopefuls were in shock all of those names were in the bingo book ranging form S to SS ranked nuke-nin, the kunoichi and serious kunoichi-hopefuls however were ecstatic to find out that some of the strongest ninja today were not males but females or a female rather and thinking 'ha take that you sexist bastards', while Yugao had eyes the size of diner plates while thinking 'my girlfriends so strong I wonder if she'll spar with me when she wins' very confident that Naruko will win while the other three ice queens were staring at her in shock, the Hokage, elders, and clan heads however were discussing something about Naruko but in a subdued pace due to their shock on finding out Naruko could level an entire hidden village and decimate an entire ninja force on her own, the fangirl kunoichi were thinking of ways to force the younger girl to teach them so that they could win 'Sasuke-kuns' heart and finally the future emo-king with a 20 foot stick stuck up his ass 'cool maybe I could get her to teach me as well as Itachi-nii then father will have to accept me as the heir to the clan'

Then it went uphill from there beating Jiraya swiftly after her jutsu was activated and being named the third Sannin of Konoha by the Sandaime since it was decided that Orochimaru did not deserve such a title anymore due to being a traitor to the leaf

Then she collapsed on the ground with a smile on her face due to chakra exhaustion on a very massive scale what she did not count on was that the henge and genjutsu she put on herself dispelled revealing two fox ears on her head and nine fox tails sprouting from her tailbone making nearly all females in the vicinity to scream "Kawaii" and glomp Naruko's unconscious form and probably would have killed her if not for Yugao snatching Naruko's limp body from them and shunshining to the Sandaime's side

"Yugao-chan please follow me to my office and bring Naruko" said Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Yugao while thinking 'what does he want'

"Yugao-chan please take Naruko-chan to her apartment complex after I get Inoichi to give me a report of her skills" requested Hiruzen

An hour and very disturbed and tired Inoichi later

"Hokage-sama, Naruko is at least on par with a kage in battle experience, and could make even the most skilled prodigies look like average people, she could not only out power but also out smart Shikaku ten times over, from her memories I was able to deduce that she was a Jonin level Kunoichi when she was just 4 she had a very low chakra control when she started proving how much dedication she has if she got perfect chakra control in less than four years, her skills in every other field are monstrous but we both know that, her weakest point well lets just say I cant find one, her genjutsu surpases Kurenai Yuhi, her Kenjutsu is on par if not better than the kenkaku nananin no kiri, her ninjutsu makes even what you learned look like childs play which it technically was to her, mastering jutsu at rate even faster than the hiraishin not that she dosen't know the hiraishin already, then there is her academics if you sent her to the academy she could ace the entire curriculum no matter what you gave her without ever attending the classes, if she wanted to she could have defended herself from all those mobs but only did so when a) she was about to die or b) she was going to be raped, then there are her bloodline limits it appears as though she has inherited all bloodlines rare, common or thought to be extinct from both sides of her family, she also inherited two new bloodlines from the kyubi, one of them is an ability or the Rikudo Sennin the yin and yang release and then she also has the ability to temporarily transform into any type of animal, apparently she also has a severely advance type of Sharingan because unlike the regular Sharingan she won't go blind from overuse, hers has a total of six forms with a different strength for each form which she can cycle through and finally hers has every unique and common Technique from the different Mangekyo Sharingans and then there is her chakra it isn't just one source of chakra she has several types of chakra" said a very uncomfortable Inoichi to a very shell shocked Hiruzen Sarutobi whose jaw was agape along with the hidden anbu in the room, Yugao was leaving when the explanation was going on and she was shell shocked again but quickly left for Naruko's apartment

Naruko's bedroom

When Yugao got to Naruko's bedroom she undressed Naruko while blushing up a storm, she laid Naruko on her bed and went to her closet to find Naruko's night wear only to not find any and thought the only possible reason why Naruko didn't have any night clothes 'Naruko doesn't wear clothes to sleep'

Then Naruko's whimpers could be heard because her source of warmth was gone for so long

Hearing the whimpers Yugao stripped off her clothes got into bed with Naruko and fell asleep with both of them having very wet dreams that night

Chapter 1 End

I am a new writer that isn't sure if there were stories like this already but I'm all for the feminist movement despite being a guy, I hate sexists with a passion, I was going to make other stories before making this one but what the hey all the ideas running in my head and I put them on hold

To answer future questions yes she was very strong as a child, this will be a harem story, I don't know who will be in the harem besides Yugao, and no I am not gay or lying in anyway about my gender being male, and finally this will not be a godlike fanfiction where she looks at them and they are down for the count well maybe a little, she will have foes that give her a run for her money along the way to true peace and if I wanted a beta reader, I'll ask a reader, a friend, or a fellow writer

Translation corner

_SHARK OF THE KENKAKU NANANIN NO KIRI - SHARK OF THE SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST_

_MIST OF THE AKAI NAMI - MIST OF THE RED WAVE_

_QUAKE OF THE SHINKU CHIKYU - QUAKE OF THE CRIMSON EARTH_

_MEADOW OF THE CHIMAMIRE KUSA - MEADOW OF THE BLOODIED GRASS_

_VOLT, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING THE SANNIN NO RAIKI - VOLT, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING THE THREE PEOPLE LIGHTNING DEMON_

_CURRENT THE MANGEKYO TAI TAN KOSEI NO IKARI - CURRENT OF THE KALEIDOSCOPE TITANS OFFENSIVE WRATH_

_CLOUD OF THE SHODO NO AME - CLOUD OF THE CALLIGRAPHY RAIN_

_TORNADO OF THE KUROI SUNA TO NINGYO NO ARASHI - TORNADO OF THE BLACK SAND AND PUPPET STORM_

_VIBRATION OF OTOGAKURE - VIBRATION OF THE HIDDEN SOUND_

_KUNOICHI YUUREI - (FEMALE) NINJA GHOST_

_KAGEGAKURE NO KEKKEI GENKAI - HIDDEN SHADOW OF THE BLOODLINES_

_KAMI NO KEKKEI GENKAI - GOD OF THE BLOODLINES_

_KENKAKU NO ARASHI - SWORDSMAN OF THE STORM_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Bingo book page

Konoha's Red Flashing Death Ghost

Abilities: unknown

Age: Unknown

Affiliation: Konoha

Identity: Unknown

Elemental affinity: unknown

Skills: unknown

Description: approach with caution if not on its side only evidence of it even existing is the blood on the battle scared ground only one survivor has been recorded and all he saw was a red flash next thing he knew he was on the ground bleeding while everyone else was dead

Last time on The Death Flash

_"Hokage-sama, Naruko is at least on par with a kage in battle experience, and could make even the most skilled prodigies look like average people, she could not only out power but also out smart Shikaku ten times over, from her memories I was able to deduce that she was a Jonin level Kunoichi when she was just 4 she had a very low chakra control when she started proving how much dedication she has if she got perfect chakra control in less than four years, her skills in every other field are monstrous but we both know that, her weakest point well lets just say I cant find one, her genjutsu surpases Kurenai Yuhi, her Kenjutsu is on par if not better than the kenkaku nananin no kiri, her ninjutsu makes even what you learned look like childs play which it technically was to her, mastering jutsu at rate even faster than the hiraishin not that she dosen't know the hiraishin already, then there is her academics if you sent her to the academy she could ace the entire curriculum no matter what you gave her without ever attending the classes, if she wanted to she could have defended herself from all those mobs but only did so when a) she was about to die or b) she was going to be raped, then there are her bloodline limits it appears as though she has inherited all bloodlines rare, common or thought to be extinct from both sides of her family, she also inherited two new bloodlines from the kyubi, one of them is an ability or the Rikudo Sennin the yin and yang release and then she also has the ability to temporarily transform into any type of animal, apparently she also has a severely advance type of Sharingan because unlike the regular Sharingan she won't go blind from overuse, hers has a total of six forms with a different strength for each form which she can cycle through and finally hers has every unique and common Technique from the different Mangekyo Sharingans and then there is her chakra it isn't just one source of chakra she has several types of chakra" said a very uncomfortable Inoichi to a very shell shocked Hiruzen Sarutobi whose jaw was agape along with the hidden anbu in the room, Yugao was leaving when the explanation was going on and she was shell shocked again but quickly left for Naruko's apartment_

_Naruko's bedroom_

_When Yugao got to Naruko's bedroom she undressed Naruko while blushing up a storm, she laid Naruko on her bed and went to her closet to find Naruko's night wear only to not find any and thought the only possible reason why Naruko didn't have any night clothes 'Naruko doesn't wear clothes to sleep'_

_Then Naruko's whimpers could be heard because her source of warmth was gone for so long_

_Hearing the whimpers Yugao stripped off her clothes got into bed with Naruko and fell asleep with both of them having very wet dreams that night_

Chapter 1 End

Chapter 2 Begin

Waking up, Naruko felt something hugging her and keeping her on her bed as well as seeing a pool of purple hair beside her so she made a seal less Bunshin which made both of them breakfast and caressed Yugao's head waking up said purple haired Anbu captain

"Good morning Naru-chan" Yugao yawned out

"Morning Yu-chan" replied Naruko just as her Bunshin came in with breakfast on trays for the both of them, starting the day with a Gurirubīfu butaniku to gohan for both of them

"That was delicious did you make that" asked Yugao while Naruko nodded her head and got up to take a shower with Yugao in toe

"So Naru-chan I was wondering would you spar with me and correct my style if you see any errors" asked a hopeful Yugao while they were drying off after their shower

"Sure thing Yu-chan, but if you want I could also teach you one of my kenjutsu creations that made me famous as the Kenkaku no Arashi" offered Naruko to a very giddy Yugao

"So… what will you teach me Naru-chan" asked a still giddy Yugao

"As much as I'd like to teach you my Kaosudoragon o hakai I have to take in your skills and which style would suit you best" explained Naruko to Yugao both Drawing their Blades or in Naruko's case making her Chēningu ken buki-ko and grabbing her Rasen doragonburēdo

Three hours an exhausted Yugao and excited Naruko later

"Yu-chan I have the perfect kenjutsu style for you it's second only to my Kaosudoragon o hakai it's called Inshō-tekina hebi wa gōremu o mamoru while both rely on speed and power this one needs it's user to be sturdy and strong" explained Naruko kind of bummed about Yugao not being compatible enough to use the Kaosudoragon o hakai

"That was an incredible match Naru-chan" exclaimed Yugao still very tired from sparring with Naruko

Naruko nods her head granted she used a weaker style and blade instead of using her Kimera no hifu, Jigoku haundorippingu shio or her Hidora no kiba kara ken and fighting like her life was on the line

"Yup that it was Yu-chan, that it was" said Naruko before adding "oh and Yu-chan your going to be training for at most 1 year just to get the basics of the style down" explained Naruko while giggling at Yugao's shell shocked face

"1 year just for the basics! What's the time it takes to master the style 5 years?" asked Yugao while Naruko was still giggling but nodded at her questions making Yugao's jaw drop and Naruko giggle at her some more making Yugao pout

then suddenly an Anbu ahunshins in front of them making the animals who were watching Naruko and Yugao train tense and jump in between the intruder and the two females

"Naruko Uzumaki, Yugao Uzuki lord Sandaime Hokage wishes both your presences immediately for a council meeting" said the Anbu who was staring at the animals before leaving not feeling very safe at the moment

"Um… Naru-chan why are the animals not attacking us" asked Yugao who noticed the animals but didn't do anything

"Oh that's easy they all think of me as the Alpha of the forest" replied Naruko with a smile while the animals were rubbing their heads on her pants

"Let's go Naru-chan; Hokage-sama would not like to be kept waiting" said Yugao before walking towards the Hokage tower until Naruko grabbed her shoulder and used a Kamui to teleport them to the Council chambers

At the Council Chambers

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious about making that… that… that girl into a Kunoichi much less a Sannin if anyone deserves that title it should be Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha" screeched Sayuri Haruno while the civilian side and Fugaku Uchiha nodded

"Silence we will not discuss this without Naruko-chan being present" ordered Hiruzen while the entire Council was silent with Inoichi fidgeting slightly until a black wormhole appeared in the middle of the room making the Shinobi Council, Elders and Hiruzen tense until Naruko appeared in the middle of the room with Yugao Uzuki, Sharingan blazing in her eyes until they turned back to her regular Cerulean blue pupils, tails swaying around lazily and ears twitching occasionally

"Good morning honorable Shinobi Council, Hokage-sama, Donzo-sama, stick up their ass Civilian Council, Fugaku and elders" announced Naruko with the Shinobi Council, Hiruzen and Danzo waving at her and the other elders, Civilian Council and Fugaku sneering at her

"Show us the respect we deserve Demon we didn't just get here by doing nothing" said a random Civilian with the rest of the Civilians and Elders nodding in agreement while the Shinobi Council, Hiruzen and Donzo had one thought in their heads altogether 'actually they did just get here by doing nothing, lazy ass, weak Civilians'

"Oh and why is there a Civilian Council per say" asked Naruko knowing all the Laws of Konoha

"There is a Civilian Council because the Shodaime's law said Konoha needed one, stupid Demon" replied a smirking Civilian

"No the Shodaime's law stated that the Civilian Council would be present in times of War, Konoha is a dictatorship not a democracy, stupid civilian" replied Naruko with a smirk and a look of remembrance cross Hiruzen's and Donzo's face and a look of utmost horror on the Civilian Council's faces

"Those are lies you stupid Demon, I've read the Shodaime's law it did not state that at all" stated a screeching howler… uh I mean banshee… woops I mean trumpet throat wait a minute what was her name again? Eh who cares lets just call her… howler banshee

"Actually if you've really read them as you claim you have then you would have seen that as a sub article at the back of the book" stated a victorious Naruko

"Good job Naruko-chan and Civilian council you are here by disbanded until further notice" stated Hiruzen who was smirking along with the Shinobi Council and the Civilians vanished in a Kamui that kicked them out of the chamber before they could protest

"Now onto more pressing matters Naruko please take your place as the Namikaze-Uzumaki head" said Hiruzen with Naruko sitting in her place she crafted a chair made of chakra and gave it to Yugao so she could sit down as well

"Naruko only the Shinobi know your full name but we have enacted the CRA or Clan Restoration Act upon you, being the Last of your Clan and having several bloodlines an…" said Hiruzen but was interrupted by Naruko

"All" interrupted Naruko

"Excuse me" asked Hiruzen

Sighing Naruko repeated "all, I have every bloodline in existence" making everybody wide-eyed at her statement proving her point she made a bonsai grow out of her table, froze her chair solid, wisps of fire were floating above her, crystal covered the light forming a chandelier, dust and sand swirled around her, her shadow extended to the middle of the room and formed shapes, bones and black tendrils emerged from her body swaying in the air and her eyes were cycling though it's doujutsu/ Atarashī hitomi-jutsu starting from the Byakugan, then the Sharingan and it's En Mien Mangekyo states, then something known as the Kimera-me, then the legendary Rinnegan, then the last before starting the cycle over again was her Shi no yosoku-me after deeming it as enough all that change were back to normal and the black tendrils and bones receded back into her body

"Wow that's… something" stated a dumb struck Tsume, matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan with everybody else nodding in agreement

"By the way have you heard of Konoha's red flashing death ghost" asked Naruko with everybody except Inoichi and Shukaku giving her an 'are you stupid' look

"Of course we've heard of it…" started Fugaku but was interrupted by Naruko

"Her" stated Naruko making everybody except Shikaku and Inoichi wide-eyed because they had jut put two and two together and the was no other way she would have known a)she is none other than Konoha's Red Flashing Death Ghost (KRFDG) or b)she knew the KRFDG personally

"Oh hell no… why does anything related to Minato have to be so damn good, first it was his Jutsu, then it was the Hokage position and now it's his Legacy, that is probably just as much of prodigy if not even more of a prodigy than Itachi" ranted Fugaku while everyone else just sweat-dropped at his behavior

"Maybe you should stop being such a stoic Jutsu-stealing ass all the time and actually train hard like regular shinobi and maybe you'd all be on Itachi's league although he trains to hard in my opinion" commented Naruko while everyone else was smirking at Fugaku minus the elders

"Hn" was the typical reply of a typical Uchiha

"Well Hiruzen-jiji I think that I'll leave now and if you were thinking of adding my info to the Bingo book page you should remove the other pages on my clones and prepare for a lot of treaties because my bunshin rescued a lot of countries that were wondering how to repay me" said a smirking Naruko before she walked over to Yugao, who left with her to go home

Three years a almost mastered kenjutsu-style, treaties with _Kumo_, _Kiri_, _Getsuga_, _Kagerō_ and _Nadeshiko_, a lot of paperwork and a Naruko currently passing by the Uchiha clan compound later (I will be doing this a lot just so I can go through my ideas without revealing what they have learned, it'd be more fun that way wont it plus it will leave you all hyped on what type of abilities Yugao has with only 60% of the training but I am not telling you that, well yet anyways)

'Well its quiet here, the Uchiha are usually fuming at me because of my "bastardized" Sharingan, wait a minute do I smell blood, I better check this out' thought Naruko while searching the compound and finding body after body of dead Uchihas and going towards Itachi's, Sasuke's, Mikoto's and Fugaku's house and arriving just in time to deflect Itachi's ninjato from killing Mikoto with her Supairaru hebi mikadzuki ha

"Itachi what are you doing!" questioned Naruko to the clan murderer and friend while ignoring both of the shocked faces

'Shit she wasn't supposed to come here until I killed the clan, so that means that Hokage-sama didn't send her' thought a panicked Itachi

"Hm, I don't understand what your talking about I was only testing my abilities on the so called 'strongest' clan of Konoha, Naruko-sama" replied a stoic Itachi

"Than how about I give you a challenge instead Itachi" said Naruko and forcing Itachi through the wall of the building leaving Mikoto at the house and landing in front of Sasuke who was scared out of his wits because of seeing his clan dead and then seeing Itachi fighting the youngest and only Sannin that stays in the village

"Unfortunately Naruko-sama I must cut this meeting short seeing as how I've failed to slaughter my whole clan" said Itachi knowing full well Sasuke was there then braking away and getting the heck away from there but not before traumatizing Sasuke with his Tsukuyomi

"Damn it he got away" cursed Naruko before sheathing her Supairaru hebi mikadzuki ha then picked up Sasuke then making a clone to bring Mikoto to the Hospital

At the hospital

"I need a room for Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha right now" screemed Naruko towards a sneering nurse who jumped to action once both Uchihas were brought into her line of sight with Naruko leaving as soon as they were admitted and going to her underground training field to spar with Yugao to see if she is ready to advance in the Inshō-tekina hebi wa gōremu o mamoru

At the training ground

"Yu-chan its time to see if you're ready to advance" yelled Naruko while summoning a Tree coated with steel and Rock

"Naru-chan so what do I do this time the first test was to sheath my sword in the ground, the second was to nick you a little but what is the third test" asked Yugao seeing no visible connection in the tests

"Well Yu-chan you're to slice this tree in half" said Naruko with a smile while Yugao smirked unsheathed her Sword and sliced diagonally in the air not making any visible damage making Naruko smile and Yugao sheathed her blade and the tree fell in two halves Rock and Metal falling to the ground reveling a very clean slice mark on the target

"Congratulations Yu-chan you have advanced again but be assured the hardest parts are over, now you must train your speed and refine the sword style" said Naruko before heading to bed with Yugao in step

Two more years a completed Inshō-tekina hebi wa gōremu o mamoru, very many demands from a brooding emo-king which resulted in beatings, beatings from the villagers to the point where she killed a mob very ferociously and a now twelve year old Naruko later

'Hmmm, Yu-chan is on a mission with her squad today I wonder what I could do right now, well I could catch Tora again but I could use the exercise so maybe a C-ranked mission' thought Naruko while heading to the Hokage Tower Via shadow sinking

At the Hokage Tower

"Well team 7 here for another D-ranked mission I presume" asked Hiruzen while his hand was in the D-ranked drawer while mentally counting down '5… 4… 3… 2… 1 and cue Sasuke demanding for a higher ranked mission with Sai being a weird I don't know and Sakura being a total fangirl'

"That's it… old man I demand higher ranked mission so that I can train and eventually kill my Clans murderer" screamed Sasuke

"Sasuke you are still greenhorns to the shinobi world and yet you think that you are going to get a higher ranked mission that could cost you your lives" lectured Iruka

Sighing "do you think they are ready Kakashi" asked Hiruzen while Kakashi nodded in assent and grabbing a C-ranked mission much to Sasuke's approval then suddenly the doors slammed open

"Hey Hiruzen-jiji can I get a C-ranked to go I don't mind if it's a conjoined mission I just want a mission" asked Naruko then Konohamaru got in the office to

"Naruko-neesan could you train me Ebisu-sensei is boring and I don't wanna go to the academy" asked Konohamaru

"Sure Konahamaru but after my mission okay, I don't want to become fat just because I didn't try to keep in shape" replied Naruko while Konohamaru hugged his surrogate elder sister before leaving the room, Sasuke's jw dropped because she just said she would train somebody else instead of he the 'almighty' who deserves the power while Hiruzen and Iruka who both have seen how she trains thinks with a sweat drop 'she thinks her training isn't enough it's enough to guarantee a A-ranked mission pay to anyone who can finish it, including Guy'

"Naruko-chan perfect timing we were just about to send team 7 on their first C-ranked mission and we could use the assurance that they come back alive, now please come in Tazuna-san" said Sarutobi while a man holding a Sake cup entered the room

"Huh I hired Ninja not a bunch of Brats except the girl with the three swords she looks like she could kill an army by the way the names Tazuna the super bridge builder" commented Tazuna while two of the Genin were glaring at him, the other was impassive and Kakashi started issuing out orders

"We'll meet up at the west gate in two hours start packing" said Kakashi before his genin left to go pack and Naruko was talking to Tazuna

Two hours a hopeless Uchiha and Haruno later

'Is that a puddle? What a stupid disguise it hasn't rained in a while so this Genjutsu is severely out of place and the Haruno doesn't even know it, I thought she was good at genjutsu, severly tampered with Record book probably to get a good one in with the former Civilian council' thought Naruko with a sigh signed Kakashi who undertood and moved infront of him

When they had passed the three genin were frozen in fright at seeing their sensei killed so easily and left Naruko to deal with them

"Suiton: Mizu hebi no baindingu" said Naruko then water from the air suddenly turned into snakes before binding them

"So Tazuna mind explaining what is going on here" asked Kakashi reappearing infront of his charges

Three more hours a boring trip, an explanation plus the guilt card maneuver later

"Zabuza Momochi Demon of the hidden mist pleasant surprise to see you here" said Kakashi

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye and a bunch of genin, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a famous ninja here?" asked Zabuza while standing on Kubikiribocho's hilt

"Why don't you look at the redhead closer Zabuza maybe you'll recognize her" replied Kakashi while revealing his Sharingan eye while Zabuza did as told only to pale at who he was seeing

"N… Nnn… Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Konoha's Red Flashing Death Ghost SSSSS-ranked Kunoichi extremely dangerous do not approach without a large number of S-ranked Shinobi aiding you, bounty for a live capture in Iwa is 795,020,100 yen" stated a very fearful Zabuza realizing while being a kenkaku nananin he could not hope to beat someone who well surpassed his skills in his chosen field of mastery and he has no advantage because they are both a kenkaku nananin but she has every Shinobi path matered Medical ninjutsu surpassing even Tsunade Senju, Ninjutsu supassing even the Sandaime Hokage, and so on and so forth, well he wanted to see where he stood against a Sannin anyway so might as well

"Wow so you've heard of me and you've gotten every detail about my skills too upon inspection, so I will give you a chance, Zabuza you and your accomplice can become Kiri-nin again or both of you could become Konoha-nin it doesn't matter to me" offered Naruko knowing she could leverage both Kage into accepting them back into their Shinobi corps and ignoring the genin and Tazuna gaping at her

"Interesting but I want to see where I stand so I think I'll do a little bit of fighting before I make my choice (KRFDG)" said Zabuza while launching a water dragon at Naruko

They were now swapping Jutsu like words water Jutsu after water Jutsu launching at each other and Naruko obviously winning if the slightly bigger than normal water Jutsu that were traded were any indication

Meanwhile with team 7 and Tazuna

"He's joking isn't he, Kakashi-sensei she can't possibly be stronger than you cause she's just about our age" asked Sakura while thinking of a way to make the Sannin teach her so she could win Sasuke-kun's heart and be ravished with his love (on that note *runs to the toilet and pukes out breakfast* )

"Sakura you were there with everyother Kunoichi and Kunoichi-hopefuls on the day Naruko-sama was appointed as the last official Konoha Sannin besides there is always someone stronger than you some people can be younger than me but can whoop my ass to next week" commented Kakashi while lowering his headband while thinking 'how come I couldn't copy those Jutsu'

"Well Zabuza-san made up your mind yet" asked Naruko

"Yes I have I choose…"

Cliffhanger

So that's the end of that and now I'm telling you I have just made poll that will say who is in the Harem and will be making another poll soon on whether Zabuza and Haku should live in the next chapter the harem will be at least 5 girls plus Yugao and this is Swiftshift sighning out

Translation corner

Inshō-tekina hebi wa gōremu o mamoru - striking snake defending golem

Kaosudoragon o hakai - destroying chaos dragon

Chēningu ken buki-ko - chained swords armory

Rasen doragonburēdo - helix dragon blade

Piro nijūrasen kattā - pyro double helix cutter

Supairaru hebi mikadzuki ha - spiral serpent crescent blade

Kimera no hifu - chimera' skin

Jigoku haundorippingu shio - hell hound rip tide

Hidora no kiba kara ken - sword from the hydra's fang

Atarashī hitomi-jutsu - doujutsu

Kimera-me - Chimera eye

Shi no yosoku-me - Death predictor eye

Mizu hebi no baindingu - water snake binding


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Revised Bingo book page 50

Konoha's Red Flashing Death Ghost

Abilities: still vastly unknown

Age: 12

Affiliation: Konoha

Identity: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

Elemental affinity: All

Skills: don't even get me started on that

Description: approach with caution if not on her side, only evidence of her even existing is the blood on the battle scared ground. Only one survivor has been recorded and all he saw was a red flash next thing he knew he was on the ground bleeding, while everyone else was dead. Rumor has it that several known SS-ranked ninja were the results of her own secret technique.

Last time on The Death Flash

_"N… Nnn… Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Konoha's Red Flashing Death Ghost SSSSS-ranked Kunoichi extremely dangerous do not approach without a large number of S-ranked Shinobi aiding you, bounty for a live capture in Iwa is 795,020,100 yen" stated a very fearful Zabuza realizing while being a kenkaku nananin he could not hope to beat someone who well surpassed his skills in his chosen field of mastery and he has no advantage because they are both a kenkaku nananin but she has every Shinobi path matered Medical ninjutsu surpassing even Tsunade Senju, Ninjutsu supassing even the Sandaime Hokage, and so on and so forth, well he wanted to see where he stood against a Sannin anyway so might as well_

_"Wow so you've heard of me and you've gotten every detail about my skills too upon inspection, so I will give you a chance, Zabuza you and your accomplice can become Kiri-nin again or both of you could become Konoha-nin it doesn't matter to me" offered Naruko knowing she could leverage both Kage into accepting them back into their Shinobi corps and ignoring the genin and Tazuna gaping at her_

_"Interesting but I want to see where I stand so I think I'll do a little bit of fighting before I make my choice (KRFDG)" said Zabuza while launching a water dragon at Naruko_

_They were now swapping Jutsu like words water Jutsu after water Jutsu launching at each other and Naruko obviously winning if the slightly bigger than normal water Jutsu that were traded were any indication_

_Meanwhile with team 7 and Tazuna_

_"He's joking isn't he, Kakashi-sensei she can't possibly be stronger than you cause she's just about our age" asked Sakura while thinking of a way to make the Sannin teach her so she could win Sasuke-kun's heart and be ravished with his love (on that note *runs to the toilet and pukes out breakfast* )_

_"Sakura you were there with everyother Kunoichi and Kunoichi-hopefuls on the day Naruko-sama was appointed as the last official Konoha Sannin besides there is always someone stronger than you some people can be younger than me but can whoop my ass to next week" commented Kakashi while lowering his headband while thinking 'how come I couldn't copy those Jutsu'_

_"Well Zabuza-san made up your mind yet" asked Naruko_

_"Yes I have I choose…"_

Chapter 2 End

Chapter 3 Begin

"I choose to join Konoha" answered Zabuza while putting away kubikiribocho and making everyone else ease up

"Alright then first you have to tell us everything you know of Gato and what he did to this place" said Naruko while Zabuza explained everything that he knew

A week later on the bridge

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, now I know you're weak, to have abandoned Gato pathetic!" exclaimed Aoi, but was beheaded by Naruko and the Raijin no ken was sealed in a scroll and then later on faced Gato

"What's this for me oh you shouldn't have Zabuza, okay then kill them boys and keep the girls alive, specially that red-haired one she could be useful, if I can persuade her enough" said Gato with a perverted little smile that unnerved most of the females except Naruko

With Yugao

'Why do I feel like someone just threatened to rape Naru-chan' thought Yugao while her fighting style became more aggressive and she killed all her opponents which were gone replaced by pools of blood

Back with Naruko

Signaling Zabuza, Kakashi and their associates not to interfere she had brutally slaughtered all of Gato's army and hogtied Gato before giving him to the very happy angry mob that left, dragging Gato with them

At the completed bridge

"Naruko-neesan do you have to go" asked Inari, grandchild of Tazuna, while hugging Naruko's waist

"Sorry Inari but I have to; my girlfriend is at home waiting for me to come back" said Naruko giggling at Inari's jaw dropped expression while letting go and standing up

"Naruko-san please wait" said Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna, while looking back at her Naruko wasn't prepared for the kiss that Tsunami stole that made Kakashi perversely giggle at Naruko and everyone else to be shocked at her

"um… was that all you needed Tsunami-san" asked a blushing Naruko

With Yugao on the road back to Konoha with her teammates

'Why do I feel like someone stole my Naru-chan's lips' wondered Yugao and involuntarily let out a growl that scared her teammates enough to make them wet themselves

Back with Naruko

Dreamily sighing Tsunami nodded and watched the Konoha team leave for their home 'I wish Naruko would have at least stayed a little longer'

"Naruko-sama, I didn't know your life was so interesting" commented Kakashi, to which Naruko just blushed a pretty crimson color from embarrassment while looking away from Kakashi

The Hokage tower

"Hokage-sama, I and my squad have completed the assignment without any difficulties" reported Yugao while her teammate were thinking 'no difficulties my ass, she killed them all very brutally midway through the fight, I wonder why she did though'

"Thank you Cat, you and your team are dismissed now" said Hiruzen just as the doors slammed open

"Hi Hiruzen-jiji, Cat-chan, no casualties during the mission and I even convinced Zabuza Momochi and his associate to join Konoha" reported Naruko while skipping towards Yugao and hugging her, while looking up at Yugao with the (PDEJ) just as everyone else entered the room

"Cat-chan are you mad at me" questioned Naruko and just as Haku was about to lose it and glomp Naruko, Yugao tore her mask off her face and smashed her lips against Naruko's

Separating a little bit Yugao replied "that was unfair Naru-chan, you know I can't resist that" making Naruko smile at her and lean her head on Yugao's shoulder falling asleep

"Hey Kakashi, I think I understand what you mean when you said her life was interesting now" said Zabuza while blood was clearly running from his nose since his bandages were red making Yugao glare at them

"If you even dare think about peeking at her in broad day light, I will castrate both of you and shove your dicks up your asses" threatened Yugao while a dark aura engulfed her making both of them back away into a corner

"We weren't even thinking about it, honest" they both replied, while Yugao glared at them a little while longer before leaving with Naruko

The next morning

Waking up, Naruko realized that there was a blanket on her person and Yugao was at her side hugging her, the regular scene when they weren't separated, so she did the usual routine; make a seal-less Kage Bunshin that made breakfast while she relaxed into Yugao's embrace until Yugao woke up which usually wasn't long

Yugao popped open an eye and inwardly smiling at her Naru-chan while snaking her hand towards one of Naruko's golden foxtails, then grabbing one making Naruko squeak in surprise

"Yu-chan let go, their sensitive" complained Naruko while Yugao just smiled

"Naru-chan… let's go train in the forest of death again and this time you'll be training the other ice queens with me" said Yugao whil still clutching Naruko's tail making her pout but nod just as Yugao let go, Naruko's Bunshin entered and served them breakfast and puffed out of existence

At the forest of death with Naruko, the ice queens and Konohamaru

"Naruko-neechan, I made a new jutsu want to see it" exclaimed Konohamaru while preparing a different transformation jutsu

"Sure Konohamaru let's see it" said Naruko while the ice queens were also interested so they watched too

"HENGE" Konohamaru exclaimed and smoke gathered around him

When the smoke cleared there were different reactions, the most noticeable from the ice queens, in front of them was Naruko in an older form and with nothing covering her except smoke clouds and the reactions were: Yugao = nosebleed and knockout, Anko = whistle and nosebleed, Kurenai = nosebleed and lag, Hana = wolf howl and nosebleed, Naruko = lag then knockout

"Naruko-neechan" Konohamaru (in his original form) said while trying to wake up his older sister figure just as something poofed into existence

"Hm… I think you broke my summoner" said Dragoneer (young dragon summon) while everyone still conscious remembered Naruko had multiple summoning contracts and nodded dumbly as the dragon summon picked both Yugao and Naruko up to bring them home

"Hey! What are you doing?" Exclaimed Konohamaru

"Bringing them home, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Dragoneer

"By the way, Dragoneer, how do we know your name I don't think you told us your name" asked Konohamaru

"I told you telepathically" said Dragoneer beore vanishing with Yugao and Narukoi

Time skip Chunin Exams in the Hokage's office

"Hiruzen-jiji, do I have to participate in the Chunin Exams, I'm already a Sannin and I don't want to" whined Naruko while on Yugao's lap being hugged and restrained at the same time

"Naru-chan, I think Hokage-sama just wants to see if you can hold back most of your skills enough to evaluate the other genin" said Yugao while tightening her grip on Naruko and resting her chin on her Naru-chan's shoulder

"But I don't want to" whined Naruko while Yugao continued trying to persuade her

"Naruko-chan, if you do this I'll buy you Ichiraku ramen whenever you want and I'll give you your parent's clan compound" said Hiruzan while thinking 'it will be worth it, four of the five kage will be in attendance, and the Mizukage even gave amnesty to Zabuza as long as he didn't teach their techniques to anyone in Konoha except Naruko not that she needs it'

When Naruko and Yugao heard it, they both had different thoughts: Naruko thinking 'Yay Hiruzen-jiji is going to buy me ramen if I do this' and Yugao thinking 'did Hokage-sama lose his mind, I will not allow Naruko to have that much... sneaky bastard, he knows I wouldn't let Naruko have that much ramen' (little did she know that thought didn't even cross his mind and he was giving prayers to kami for her to bless his wallet when it dies)

With Kami, Yami and Shinigami

"I don't think I will bless his wallet, he deserves it or making such an offer to our Naru-chan, good thing Yu-chan is very strict about the food Naru-chan takes otherwise I think I'd go down there myself and ban her from ramen" said Kami while Yami and Shinigami both nodded

Back in the Hokage tower

"Okay Hiruzen-jiji, I'll do it" exclaimed Naruko while jumping up and down on Yugao's lap

"Na~ru~chan, you do know I won't let you have that much ramen even though Hokage-sama said you could right" Yugao said in a singsong voice while Naruko used the (PDEJ) but to no avail

"That won't work on me this time Naru-chan" explained Yugao holding strong in her decision making Naruko teary-eyed but reluctantly nod

Leaving the Hokage office, Naruko had her fake smile at everybody until she didn't see them anymore on, making Yugao frown but left to attend to her duties as an Anbu swearing she would make it up to her Naru-chan somehow

Almost home she made a turn and suddenly found Konohamaru being held up by the collar by some random guy in a black cat outfit wearing makeup

"Hey! You there Suna-nin, why are you bothering the grandson of the Third Hokage" yelled Naruko

'Did she just say grandson of the Third Hokage, oh shit this little runt supposedly has the same amount of influence as we do' Kankuro thought while saying "I was teaching the kid some manners because he bumped into me, but seeing as I can't teach him how about… I… teach… you…, well hello there gorgeous my name is Kankuro no Sabaku and this is my older sister Temari no Sabaku, would you like to go on a date with me" said Kankuro with hearts for eyes and his sister had a blush on her face upon seeing Naruko, Konohamaru was fuming because this guy was hitting on his neechan

Blushing, Naruko stuttered out "a date you mean like you and me alone somewhere" while Konohamaru's jaw dropped and he went in front of his neechan from behind her leg

"Naruko-neechan! What are you doing this guy almost mauled me, then he goes and gets a crush on you and you're just stuttering, what's wrong with you Naruko-neechan" complained Konohamaru while hugging his older sister figure's waist

"Wait, what you're her brother" exclaimed Kankuro while sweating because his chances of scoring the hot babe in front of him was dropping fast

"Huh… oh right, thanks Konohamaru I wasn't thinking strait let's go" said Naruko taking Konohamaru's hand and walking past the Sabaku siblings "oh and the red-head in the tree please don't do that you might hurt yourself" added Naruko just as a red-headed boy appeared in front of the Sabaku siblings

"What is your name, my mother wants your blood and my name is Gaara" said Gaara

Looking around and seeing no civilian populace she said her title even while Konohamaru was there "My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Konoha's Red flashing Death Ghost, Sandaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and daughter of Minato Namikaze… Yondaime Hokage Gaara no Sabaku, son of the Yondaime Kazekage and Sandaime Ichibi Jinchuuriki and tell your mother… mine wants his" replied Naruko making the four present wide-eyed before she left with Konohamaru in a swirl of visible black chakra

Chapter 3 End

Due to the unsuccessfulness of the polls, I will be abandoning the ideas of the poll usage and this is Swiftshift sighning out one again


End file.
